campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Carlotta Russo
Category:Archived Claim Name: Carlotta 'Lotta' Russo Gender: Female Godly Parent: Vejovis/Aquilo/Bacchus Cohort: 3rd or 4th Mortal Parent: Adina Russo Age: 17 Appearance: She has long, raven black hair and bangs. Her skin is smooth and deathly pale, and in contrast to carlotta.jpg carlotta1.jpg carlotta2.jpg carlotta3.jpg her dark hair and eyes she looks almost like a porcelain doll. She usually is sarcastic and a bit sadistic, and she always has a certain look to her like, "Really? Did you really just do that?" She's very tall and very slender, and can pull off most things well. Personality: She's very cold and can be somewhat bitchy. She doesn't care much what other people think of her and loves to see people's reactions to her. She likes to stand out, do something bold to make people gawk. She can't stand people that are full of themselves, and sometimes seems strange in her actions: if she doesn't like you, in the middle of a conversation she might just walk away from you, or smack you and walk away, and such. She likes to have fun and isn't very responsible. She loves to sing, but is incredibly self-conscious of it, and if anyone else hears her singing she's likely to run away. History: Adina Russo was a lonely Italian singer on Broadway, and her popularity was declining as whenever she sang there was the sad note of a widow underneath. Then she found Vejovis. He came to her as a reporter named Victor Jovis. He interviewed her, but at one point he asked her, "So, if a normal everyday man were to ask you out to coffee, what would you say?" She was unsure, but finally she answered, "I suppose I'd go get the coffee with him." So he asked her out for a cup of coffee. They began dating soon after that and soon fell in love. They finally had a fling one night, but when Adina awoke he was gone. I'm sorry, my love, but I must go. But you can always remember me within the child...I'll be coming for her when the time is right. Adina was horrified. She was with a child? She couldn't support a child. Carlotta was born to Adina on a cold winter night, January 1st, and Adina immediately was in love with the child. But it also pained her to see Carlotta; she was so like her father. She raised Carlotta as best she could, but it was hard, as she didn't have a lot of income and was so used to living by herself. She was so unsure of how to act around a small child, but raised her best as she could. They lived fairly peacefully, and Carlotta was an amazing singer, just like her mother. But when she was twelve, a letter came. ''It's me again, love. I need you to bring Carlotta to a certain place...she's not like others. Not crazy, but I've given her a gift, which must be trained...let Carlotta go. I will guide her. --Victor ''Adina didn't trust Victor at ''all ''anymore, though, and she wouldn't let Carlotta go. She pleaded with her mother, but she couldn't budge her mother. So Carlotta stayed. Finally, after a strange presence seemed to haunt Carlotta, she ran away. She ran and ran, and felt something guiding her. Some presence beyond her. She found Lupa and the Wolf House, and learned that she was abnormal, not fully human, and trained there. She learned quickly, even though she had lost two years or so with her mother. Then she set off for Camp Jupiter, where she was claimed as a child of Vejovis, the god of medicine and healing. Weapons: Imperial Gold throwing knives. Y'know what? I don't give a rat's ass. 00:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by that, I claimed you O.o? ♥Be brave enough to break your own heart♥ 18:03, February 22, 2012 (UTC)